Magical Fury
by Patient Harmony
Summary: The awesome trio accidentally interrupted a spell of the magic trio, causing the magic trio to turn into women. And they are FURIOUS. Turns out, angry, female versions of the magic trio is the scariest thing in the world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Magical Fury**

The magic trio were gathered in their meeting room in the large conference building. The conference buildings used by the nations had enough rooms for them all to hang out, since they got bored in their hotel rooms and they didn't trust each other enough not to cause problems in whatever city they found themselves in. And even Germany couldn't stand being in a meeting _the whole time_.

Anyway, the magic trio gathered in their meeting room. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room, and England had a spell book cradled in his arms. Every now and again, Norway or Romania would go to get an ingredient that England listed as necessary.

"It's almost finished," England said. "Just one more ingredient, and then we just need to stir it."

"That's good," Norway said.

"So, what's the final ingredient?" Romania asked.

"Butterfly wing," England replied.

Romania went to the nearby shelf that contained the ingredient, and Norway followed after. The problem was, the large jar containing the butterfly wings were shoved to the back with other jars, and so Norway was there to hold onto the jars while Romania searched for the one they wanted.

Norway held onto a jar that Romania had given them when, without warning, the door slammed open. Startled, Norway jumped, and the jar slipped out of his fingers…

…And into the cauldron.

The trio watched in horror as the contents hissed and bubbled, before there was a violent explosion.

…

America, Denmark and Prussia were searching for something fun to do, and what could be better than messing with other nations? So, they decided to go and see what the magic trio were up to.

Not long after America slammed open the door, there was a huge explosion. He had only gotten a 'Hey Iggy' out before they had to shield their eyes.

And when there was no longer need to shield their eyes, they simply stared in disbelief.

…

When the smoke caused by the explosion settled, three screams reached the ears of the awesome trio. Three _female_ screams.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" England shrieked.

Standing where the magic trio had stood were three women.

"Why am I wearing a dress?" Romania asked.

"Never mind that," Norway said. "We have breasts!"

"Kesesese," Prussia snickered, and the three women turned their attention to the three men by the door. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah," Denmark said. "You look really cute, Norge."

"Man Iggy," America said, "if I knew what you'd look like, I would have asked that you turn yourself into a woman a _long_ time ago."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, as the three women went from confused to furious in less than a second. The trio by the door, sensing the mood, immediately stopped their laughter as three furious gazes met their eyes.

"You," England hissed. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"Um, turned you into women?" America supplied, a little nervous.

"Do you have _any_ idea what kind of spell you've interfered with? And all the requirements to _cast_ such a spell?"

"Not only that," Norway said, eyes like ice, "but spells that result in an accident are hard to reverse."

"_If_ they can be reversed," Romania added.

"So," Prussia said, "you're kind of _trapped_ like that?"

The awesome trio exchanged a glance.

"Awesome!"

Again, wrong thing to say, as in the next moment, three angry shrieks could be heard, and the male trio ran out of the room.

"You'll _pay_!" all three women shouted as they gave chase.

…

The awesome trio were running through the halls of the meeting building, with three angry women hot on their heels. They had never seen so much anger in those eyes before, and it actually frightened them a little.

They barged into the Nordics' usual lounge room, with the other three Nordics looking up at the interruption as Denmark shut the door.

"What's going on?" Finland asked.

"We're hiding from England, Norway and Romania," America said.

"What did you do?" Iceland asked, looking pointedly at Denmark.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" Denmark asked. At the other three Nordics' blank look, Denmark groaned. "It was an accident, okay?"

"What happened?" Sweden asked.

"We kind of interfered with one of their 'spells'," Prussia said.

"The _one_ time it actually works," America grumbled.

"What happened?" Finland asked.

The six nations jumped when there was a banging on the door.

"Open up!" a voice shouted.

"We know you're in there!"

"_That _happened," America said, as the trio backed away from the door.

"You _do _know that Norway has a key, right?" Sweden asked.

Denmark paled, and the trio made their way to the alternate exit of the room, just as the door swung open.

"Where are they?" a Norwegian voice asked, and a woman that looked remarkably like Norway stepped closer, glaring at the other three Nordics.

"They went out the other way," Sweden said, the only one that appeared to be calm as the other two trembled in fear.

Norway nodded her head, and the magic trio immediately went out of the other exit as well.

"I'm impressed, Sve," Finland said. "You don't seem to be scared of them at all."

Neither Iceland nor Finland noticed the Swede had broken out in cold sweat.

…

The magic trio stopped as they passed by another room. The contents of the room were mostly still kept for display purposes, but they would be needing them.

…

When the awesome trio saw a trio of familiar nations, they almost turned back to face the wrath of the three magical nations. But then they remembered that the trio they were approaching weren't angry at them, so they kept on going.

"Russia!" America shouted.

Russia, Ukraine and Belarus turned to regard the three nations that practically barrelled into them.

"Ah, Amerika, Prussiya and Daniya," Russia said. "Have you come to become one with Russia?"

"No!" America shouted. "We need you to protect us from England and the others."

"What's wrong?" Ukraine asked.

"Long story," Prussia said. "Please, we'll clean your house, we'll cook your food, just _protect _us."

"America!"

The three yelped as three women came into view, one carrying a cutlass, another carrying a sword, and the last one carrying a… _stake_?

The awesome trio yelped, and hid behind Russia, who seemed to grow pale. Even Belarus fidgeted nervously when she saw the rage the other three women exuded.

"Nyet, sorry comrades," Russia said, stepping away from the three. "You're on your own."

The three whimpered, before they ran away again. The three Slavic nations even stepped aside to allow the three angry nations to pass by uninterrupted.

…

When the awesome trio reached an intersection, they decided to split up. The magic trio were out of sight, but they knew that it was only a matter of time before they reached them.

Hopefully, the intersection would confuse them.

…

What the awesome trio didn't realise was that the magic trio employed the help of their magical friends to keep an eye on them, and so when they arrived at the same intersection as the awesome trio, they decided to split up based on familiarity.

So England went after America, Norway after Denmark and Romania after Prussia.

…

When America found the Asians, he almost thanked his lucky stars.

"Yo China! Japan!" America called out, and the entire group stopped to regard the American.

"What do _you_ want?" China asked.

"I need you to help me hide from England," America explained.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Um…"

"America!" a voice called, and America jumped, giving a yelp as well.

The Asians watched curiously as a woman with a cutlass stormed towards the blonde. They also noticed the pure fury in those emerald green eyes. _Familiar_ eyes.

"Oh," Hong Kong said.

Before America knew it, the Asians had scattered, leaving him alone with an angry blonde fast approaching. And so America ran again.

…

When Denmark ran into the arguing Greece and Turkey, he almost cried out in relief. With the two of them riled up like that, they would provide adequate protection.

They stopped their arguing when Denmark barrelled into them.

"Whoa!" Turkey cried out. "What's got _you_ all scared like that?"

"Norge is mad at me," Denmark panted.

By now, he was a little tired.

"What did you do?" Greece asked.

"Why does everyone always ask that?" Denmark huffed.

The trio froze when they felt a blast of frigid air. They turned to the source, seeing an angry Norwegian woman stalking closer.

Denmark froze. He could see that the look in her eyes had evolved. Now, Norway's eyes were the same as they were back when they were all Vikings. And apparently, Turkey and Greece recognised it too. And the two of them held onto each other in fear.

Denmark saw the two nations cower, and knew that his chances were dismal. So with a groan, he once again took off, and Norway ran after him.

"That was the scariest woman I have ever seen," Turkey said.

"Agreed."

…

"West!" Prussia cried out.

Germany looked up, Italy clinging to his arm.

"What is it?" Germany sighed.

He was startled when Prussia latched onto his arm, much like Italy did.

"Save me!" Prussia cried out.

"Wha…?" Germany asked.

A cold feeling of dread descended over the three, and they turned to the source, seeing red eyes that were absolutely filled with rage. Eyes as red as the blood spilled on a battlefield.

Italy yelped, jumping into Germany's arms. Prussia whined, before he ran off again, Romania following soon after.

Germany, for once, was glad that Italy was such a coward. The smaller nation's trembling was masking his own.

…

"Yo, Canadia! France!"

The two nations turned when they heard the cry of a frantic American.

"It's Canada," Canada sighed.

"Amerique, why are you running?" France asked. "Messing with Russia again?"

"No," America said. "Someone scarier."

"Belarus?"

"No. It's…"

"America!"

He yelped, before running off again. The two turned to see an angry woman with familiar green eyes.

France did the unthinkable and grabbed the woman when she came close enough around her waist.

"Let go of me!" she snarled.

"First, ma belle, tell me who you are, and why you are angry at our cher Amerique."

"You want to know _why_?" she asked incredulously. "Let go of me, you bloody frog. I need to kill that bloody wanker for turning me into a bloody woman."

"Wait, Angleterre?" France asked, astonished.

"Yes, now let _go_."

And in her struggle, she managed to kick France in a place where England would never have kicked France if he was still a male. Professional courtesy and all.

Canada flinched as France let go of the squirming woman, dropping to his knees and gripping his vital regions.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Non," France groaned. "She has a strong kick."

And Canada was grateful that _this_ time, England didn't mistake him for America. He didn't think he would be able to survive it.

…

Denmark hid in an empty room. He was getting quite tired, and he needed to rest if he wanted to survive.

He had taken several random turns, hoping to lose the angry Norwegian.

No such luck.

"I know you're in there," a cold voice said.

Denmark yelped, and ran through the other exit, just as Norway opened the door.

…

When Prussia saw Spain and Romano, he latched onto Spain in the same way that Spain latched onto Romano.

"What the hell are you doing, potato bastard number two?" Romano demanded.

"Can't… breathe…" Prussia panted.

"Is Hungary angry at you again?" Spain asked.

"Not… Hungary," Prussia panted. "England… Romania… Norway…"

"Then leave Inglaterra to me," Spain said.

"At the… moment… Romania is the one I'm running from."

"What exactly did you do to my cousin?" Romano asked.

"Well…"

Prussia fell silent as footsteps echoed through the halls. The three turned to see Romania stalking close, grin revealing fangs, red eyes glowing like fresh blood.

Prussia paled, and immediately ran as fast as possible, surpassing Italian speeds. Romania's grin disappeared, and she gave chase as well.

And as she approached, Romano launched himself at Spain, and the two trembled in fear.

…

America panted when he finally reached a room, closing it behind him, and barricading it as well.

He sighed in relief, before he groaned.

The room had three other doors.

Just as he was about to barricade the second door, a terrified-looking Denmark charged in.

The two blondes locked gazes, before they immediately barricaded the door the Dane had come through. And as if on cue, Prussia barged through the third door, and the blondes didn't dawdle as they barricaded that door as well.

"Awesome!" Prussia shouted.

"Now, if we go through _that_ door, we should be safe," Denmark said.

America went over to the fourth door, and his smile fell.

"Guys, it's locked."

The trio didn't say a word, merely prayed that the magic trio couldn't get into the room.

…

Romania stalked towards the door, a smirk on her face.

The magic trio had planned it. They simply had to corner the awesome trio somewhere. And then… PAYBACK!

The smirk disappeared as she saw Hungary and Austria ahead, and she could feel her anger burn. Hopefully, Hungary wouldn't recognise her.

Fortunately, it didn't seem that way, and she revelled in the fear that the Hungarian had in her eyes.

Good. As long as no one interfered with their punishment of a certain trio.

…

The three jumped when they heard a banging sound from all three the barricaded doors. They started trembling when it became silent.

They would never admit that the three of them screamed when the doors were blasted open and the furniture used as barricades were blown away.

And they certainly didn't cry as three pairs of eyes – blue, green and red – honed in on them.

…

The next day, at the meeting, the magic trio were sitting together calmly. Some people were still trembling a little at the sight of them, even if there was no trace of anger left in any of their eyes.

But it didn't escape the nations' notice that the three of them were still women, and that America, Denmark and Prussia were nowhere in sight.

…

The magic trio returned to their own meeting room, and their gazes immediately landed on the playpen in the corner, where three toddlers were trying to get out.

"Now, now," England said. "Are you serious you want to allow the world to see you like that?"

The three stared at them for a moment, before pouting.

"This sucks," one of the toddlers said.

"Denmark, you know that you deserved it," Norway chided.

"The spell on you will wear off as soon as we find a way to reverse the spell on us," Romania said. "So until then, have fun, kids."

"Okay, I understand why you turned us into kids," Prussia said. "But why did you have to turn us into _girls_?"


End file.
